Memoirs of a Half blood
by jayrosew
Summary: Tabitha Rowena Charster's first hand account of the past 9 years. From her fanatical pureblood family to the death of Her fiancé and everything in-between.


okay so this is my new harry potter fic. yes yes i know i havn't updated my other stories in ages but I just can't be bothered really. this story is based loosely on an old roleplay character i used to have and will follow her though all seven years at hogwarts and then up to the big battle. there will be spoillers so be warned and yes this is a FredxOC but that doesn't mean that is all its about ...Enjoy

disclaimer : I own nothing apart from Tabby and her family

First time for everything

Part 1: of owls and eagles

* * *

Ask anyone who has had the pleasure of attending Hogwarts where they were when they received their letter of admission and I am positive three out of four of them will be able to tell you about that day in great detail. Some ,when I brought the question up in convocation causally, could tell me exactly what they were wearing or what they had eaten that day. I guess it does make sense. I mean come on that one little letter from the schools headmaster, one of the greatest wizards to ever live if I do say so myself, changes everything. You go from being a awe filled child only ever able to watch your parents (or parent in my case as my father was the only magical person in our family) performing spells and making vile tasting potions when someone fell ill to finally being able to join to world of magic. The day a child gets their Hogwarts letter is meant to be one of the most exiting and joy filled moments in their life so I couldn't help but be bitter about how dreadful that fateful day was.

June 11th 1989, my eleventh birthday and with much regret I must confess that I am unable to tell you in any sort of detail what I had for breakfast (if I'd eaten anything by the time the owl arrived) I could however tell you that Jason Donovan (a muggle singer) had reached number 1 in the charts the previous night with my, at the time, favourite song "sealed with a kiss", which probably contributed to my good mood this morning though I do imagine the tiny pile of presents that perched on the coffee table in the lounge were a big factor too. I had woken earlier then usual and had found great pleasure in waking my eight year old brother, who despite all my attempts acted like a old aged pensioner.

"Sebastian ! Sebby!" I sang childishly into his ear pushing his mousy brown hair, that he had inherited from our muggle mother, out of the way. He didn't move much merely turned to face the wall opposite to me. Sighing I shook my head asking myself quietly if this feeling of amusement was what Sebastian felt every morning when he tried to wake me up. I may not remember my outfit or what I ate for breakfast but I do remember, quite vividly actually , the grin that forced its way on to my lips as I bent closer to my brothers ear and bit down hard.

"MERLIN" he wailed as he shot upward both hands clamped over his red ear. "what on earth do you think your doing Tabitha? Just you wait till mother hears about this" even at such a young age he had had such an obnoxious way of talking. I grinned up at him due to his new height as he stood on his bed in his ruffled dark green pyjamas. trying to look innocent though I guess from the glare he sent me I had failed to pull the look off miserably.

Cocking my head to the side I chuckled at my little brother, oh how different we where "ah come on Sebby ya not going to dob me in on me birthday are ya?" okay so perhaps "different" was a ghastly understatement. Neither of us spoke alike, though I could imitate him if I wished as our journalist father had hammered proper use of the English language into us the moment we were able to talk . Though I rarely took much notice of his words unless I knew they would help me achieve my dream of owning my own magazine. We didn't have any similar interests ,Sebastian preferring to read old literature while I would rather go watch a game of quidditch and with no physically links to each other people rarely even noticed we were siblings.

Sebastian Erwin Charster, my anal little brother. Was even at a mere age 8 and half (something he would always remind me of as if that half a year was really important) was able to hold an adult discussion with most of our neighbours and always found a way to be seen as the more mature of the Charster children. while I (the older of the pair) was always a talked down to me like a child who had just stated that the sky was bloody purple. I had always been tall, like really tall. Something I had inherit from my father along with my lifelessly straight hair. Though out my years in muggle education I was teased continually for my height ,often being taller than the boys in my classes. To add insult to injury Seb barley even reached my shoulder it was only his overly curly hair (another contrasting feature between us) that seemed to stand on end that made him few inches taller , but enough about my slightly weird and overly mature brother and back to the important topic of my Hogwarts letter.

After leaving my brother to change in piece I made my way downstairs calling out a hurried good morning to my father (who was ,by the smell that had filled the hallway, in the kitchen burning breakfast) before rushing into the front room to eye up the presents in the corner. Though it was not the presents I was interested in. oh no, it was the slightly oversized barn owl that had perched itself on the ledge of the open widow merrily working its way through the treats I had forced my mum to put out before her shift started that morning. I remember the way my heart began to beat wildly as I edged toward the bird slowly . The owl didn't even blink as I ripped the letter form under its feet.

Though my triumph was short lived as Sebastian grabbed the letter that I realised my brother had entered the room. I turned. Glaring childishly at the younger boy I stuck my hand out and slammed my foot forward as I took a step toward him, though he seemed completely unaffected by it. "give it back Seb" he didn't listen so I took another step closer before reaching out for the letter myself "now"

"no Tabitha I think I'll hold on to this." I would usually of cringed at the use of my full name but that that point in time I think I was to angry to even care. Lunging at my brother with a light growl my fingers brushed the envelope. "oh really Tabitha I don't see why your getting so worked up its obviously not your acceptance letter. Why on earth would they let some on as stupid as you in?" that was it I was seeing red. In an instant I had grabbed him and locked one arm around his neck, the letter falling to the ground unnoticed as I began to dig my knuckles into his scalp.

I can never remember which of my parents entered the room first but I do know it was my mother who took control once she had seen what was happening. "Tabitha Rowena Chaster let go of your brother this instant!" her voice low and commanding making her position in the police force obvious. The fact she had still not changed out of her uniform only added to the fear already spreading though my veins. My father having sensed his wife's growing anger vanished from the room with a loud crack mumbling something about checking on breakfast. It is safe to say my father was never the trouser wearer in our house.

Releasing my bother quickly I put my hands in the air, as if to shield myself from her disapproving looks. "he started it" where the only words that came out of my mouth.

"really Tabs can you not be a tiny bit more grown up about this your brot…"

Before she could finish scolding me I scooped the letter into my hand and waved it into the air franticly "he had my Hogwarts letter and wasn't giving it back though!"

She opened her mouth to talk probably to tell me that my actions where still unacceptable or something like that. Though before she could my fathers head appeared form around the corner of the arch that joined our kitchen to the lounge a smile on his face "letter? As in your Hogwarts letter?" I merely nodded amazed that he had actually had the guts to come between my mother and on of her violence is not the answer lectures. In a flash be was standing before my pulling the letter from my hands and began to read though it with so much excitement anyone would have believed it was his own letter. "Helen, she got letter. Helen our little Tabs is going to be a witch!"

"I'll just go change then we can go celebrate okay?" my mother sighed as she left the room my eyes followed her as she did. Helen Charster was not against magic quiet the opposite really she enjoyed watching her husband perform simple charms and found it a very handy thing when both she and my dad where to busy to clean or cook but .and its quiet a big but, she had seen what magic could do in the wrong hands. She had witnessed the destruction death eaters created, hell that was how her and my father first meet. Him a young eager to please journalist reporting the latest attack on muggles. Her a street wise police officer who had just been promoted to detective and placed on one of the weirdest cases in the south of England and to be honest I can kinder see her why see was so hesitant how.

Turning back to my father I caught the end of his rambling and nodded eagerly even though I had no idea what it was I was agreeing to. Though I had heard the words diagon alley so it couldn't be anything terrible. I watched in silence as my father replied to the letter using the owl from the window ledge, who looked mildly disappointed that it hadn't gotten the chance to finish the treats it had been enjoying so much. Turning to grin at me I remember that moment being the first time I ever noticed the similarities between my father and I. neither of us liked carrots or being proven wrong but the biggest similarity was properly the fact that when we smiled our grey eyes crinkled at the edges, though over the years my fathers laughter lines and become permeate giving him the look of a carefree man who lived to the full.

I never got to find out what my dad was going to tell me as he was cut of by the entrance of a beautiful navy wings eagle. My eyes followed the creatures movements as in glided into the room through the window the fumbling owl had just used to exit. A second letter was held in its beak. A letter that would forever taint my memory of that day. It had stopped a few feet from my dad and seemed to of taken an instant dislike to him as it glared and snapped at his fingers while he pulled the letter from its grasp.

"Right then where are we off to then?" my mother's voice cut though the air as she re-entered the room, know dressed in a simple jean and t-shirt combination. She settled her eyes on myself and Sebastian before turning to face my grim faced father. "Charlie?" she queried hesitantly as she placed a hand on his upper arm.

My dad turned his head to look at his wife and moved the letter into view showing her the navy seal on the back of the envelope made out of royal blue wax .The impression of an eagle in mid-flight became visible as the light from the window caught it "it's from my mother"

I had never once hard my father talk about this family and over the next few years it became obvious why. Though at a mere 11 years of age I was easily awed by the huge manor house before me. My eyes darting wilding around trying to take in every piece of it. From its pristine flowers and garden to the cathedral like windows. It had been a total of two hours since my dad had recieved the letter and after being told to changing into our best wizarding robes we where apparateed (my first ever expericance of being apparation somewhere and it was safe to say I didn't like it) to this masterpiece of a home.

"right" sighing lightly my dad turned to my brother and I though his eyes seemed to linger on me a moment longer then they did Seb. "listen closely. These people do not think the same as us." his words confused me more then his reaction to the letter "but they are very important so please behaviour" again his eyes fell to me. I was going to protest to his implications but he cut me off "but the most important things I want you to remember is to agree with what ever I say and know that I do not mean any off it okay" Sebastian nodded obediently, it wouldn't surprise me if he had already caught onto what my father was insinuating.

"Dad? Daddy… I don't get it why are you going to lie?" I tugged at his robes selve as I followed him up the pathway. "Dad?" her merely placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair lightly before walking toward the main door that had slowly begun to open.

"Master Charles, you has returned. Nistie is please to be seeing you again master" A tiny voice stumbled over its words from behind the door. Its doe like eyes filled with fear as it trembled slightly. This was my first face to face meeting with a house elf though not my last , with the numerous trips to the kitchens I made over my seven years at Hogwarts I soon became very well equated with them.

My father seemed to know this bizarre little creature that was clad in ratty looking potato sack well as he smiled down at it "Nistie its good to see you as well. Will you inform my mother that I've arrived?"

"there is no need for that. I can see that you have arrived with my own eyes boy" the soothing words filled the air as an elongate woman, probably in her late fifties seemed to glide down the central stair case. I should have known this women was bad news from the moment Nistie , the trembling house elf, vanished wish a loud crack the moment she appeared or the way my father tensed before me but she was just to entrancing. Her hair, that should have probably of started turning grey years ago, was a golden blonde that seemed to glow from his regal looking bun. Like her hair her clothes made her out to be younger then see really was. "oh Charles are these my grandchildren?" her words made me smile as she cupped my cheeks lovingly "what a beautiful little girl you are" seeing her close up I was even more awed by the woman's charm. Morandrea Rowan Charster was like a goddess in her youth and even though her beauty had waned over the years her overall charm and appeal had not. What with her soft baby blue eyes, very few wrinkles circling them thanks to years of good spell work, and high aristocratic cheek bones. She twist a strand of my dull hair around her finger. Suddenly that perfectly sculpted face I had been mesmerised by twisted into a cold sneer "she looks just like that traitorous bitch sister of yours" pulling her hand from my hair roughly leaving me staring in pure horror at the elder women. "tell me Charles darling your not still with that filthily muggle are you?"

"no mother that was merely a childish phase I left her the years ago." I stared at my father mouth open about to ask what he was going on about but Sebastian gripped my wrist tightly mouthing the words 'play along' to me but for the first time in my life I didn't what to play.

* * *

tell me what you think xx


End file.
